Variatio delectat Abwechslung erfreut
by Serpensortia.s
Summary: Ein mögliches Beginnen zwischen Lucius Malfoy und Severus Snape ...


**Variatio delectat -  
Abwechslung erfreut**

Von Serpensortia

_Pairing:_

Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape

_Genre:_

Allgemein, Erotik, P18

_Vorwort:_

Gewidmet ist dieser Oneshot den Mädels und Frauen, an deren Rollenspiel ich das Vergnügen habe, teilnehmen zu dürfen.

Aber ganz besonders meiner hinreißenden Minerva McGonagall und meinem Alter Ego Lucius Malfoy, irrlicht und Eve.

PWP ist dieser Oneshot nicht, da ich die 60/40 Grenze erreicht habe zwinker Ich hab's ausgerechnet. 2469 Wörter, davon 862 Wörter Slash sind 34,91. Also habe ich 65,09 Handlung.

Die beiden Herren sind beides Todesser, also wird's nicht unbedingt romantisch grins Aber das kennt der eine oder andere von mir.

Vorhang auf für meine erste Slash-FF … Wird es meine Einzige bleiben? Es kommt auf euch an.

.

.

.

**Meine Phantasie verwandelte sich in Wahnsinn,  
und all mein Gutes änderte sich in Schlechtheit  
Mein Bedürfnis dich zu besitzen hat meine Seele aufgezehrt  
Mein Leben zittert, ich habe keine Kontrolle mehr**

Obsession, von Animotion

.

.

.

Die einzigen Dinge, die von dem Haus noch übrig geblieben waren, waren einige Pfeiler und verkohltes Holz, das stellenweise noch brannte. Der Vollmond schien unheimlich auf das Ort des Grauens herab und aus weiter Ferne war das Heulen von Werwölfen zu hören. Es wehte kein Wind und bis auf das Heulen wirkte die Stille gespenstig. Schwarzgekleidete Männer mit silbernen Masken standen reglos um die Trümmer des Gebäudes. Ein Stück weit entfernt lagen die Leichen der Familie, die bis vor kurzem noch hier gewohnt hatten. Die Frau hatte ihre Arme um die beiden Mädchen geschlungen und versucht, sie mit ihrem Körper zu bedecken, doch es hatte nichts genutzt. Gegen den Schwarzen Orden, wie sich die Todesser nannten, hatte sie als Muggel keine Chance gehabt. Der Vater hielt ein zerstörtes Gewehr in den Händen und sein Gesicht spiegelte nackte Angst wieder.

„Gut gemacht, meine Todesser." Voldemort ging langsam auf die Toten zu und trat die Frau zur Seite, so dass sie von den Kindern fiel. Der Dunkle Lord lachte heiser, er liebte solche Szenarien. Seine schwarzen Haare hingen ihm im Gesicht und nichts ließ die Gestalt erahnen, die er zwanzig Jahre später einmal annehmen sollte. Seine fein geschwungenen Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen, als er etwas bemerkte. „Fenrir", sagte er leise und gab so seiner Stimme einen noch bedrohlicheren Klang. „Mein Herr?" Greyback löste sich aus den Reihen der Todesser und kniete nieder. „Fenrir, wiederhole, was habe ich angeordnet?" Der Werwolf überlegte, während er seine schmalen Finger betrachtete, die einen leichten Gelbstich aufwiesen, er sollte erst später zu seiner fürchterlichen Gestalt kommen – nach unzähligen Morden. „Ihr habt angeordnet, die Muggel nicht zu foltern, mein Herr." Voldemort nickte. „Und warum sehe ich Spuren der Gewalt an dem Körper des Mädchens?" Er deutete auf den entsprechenden Leichnam. „Sage mir, mein treuer Todesser, wer war es?" Fenrir senkte den Kopf. „Robert Mercucy", murmelte er. „Ich verstehe dich nicht." Der Werwolf wiederholte den Namen lauter. Voldemort drehte sich langsam um, wobei sich sein Umhang an seine schlanke Gestalt schmiegte. Mit langsamen Schritten begann er, auf den Todesser zuzugehen, der sich nicht an seine Anweisungen gehalten hatte. „Verzeiht mir, mein Herr!" Wimmernd brach Mercucy vor seinem Herrn zusammen und bat um Gnade. „Ich mag es nicht, wenn meine Anweisungen missachtet werden." Der Dunkle Lord hob langsam seinen Zauberstab …

ooOoo

Die letzten zwei Todesser sahen noch einmal zu der Ruine herüber. „Ich hasse es", murmelte Lucius Malfoy und verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Immer müssen wir die Drecksarbeit machen." Severus Snape sah zu dem Mann hoch, der – obwohl nur wenige Jahre älter – so etwas wie ein Mentor für ihn war. Lucius hatte ihn in die Kreise der Todesser eingeführt. Er hatte ihm das Kämpfen beigebracht und die Gleichgültigkeit, mit der er foltern und morden musste. Er verdankte seinem Freund viel.

Zum letzten Mal nahm er eine handvoll Erde und warf es auf den Haufen, unter dem er die Leichen begraben hatte. „Irgendeiner muss es machen", sagte Snape dumpf. Lucius lachte freudlos auf. „Ja, aber warum wir?" – „Vielleicht, weil wir die Jüngsten sind?", versuchte Snape diese eigentlich rhetorische Frage zu beantworten, doch Lucius schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir sollten neben dem Lord sitzen, nicht zu seinen Füßen", schnappte er. „Bist du langsam mal fertig? Ich weiß nicht, warum du immer darauf bestehst, diese … Muggel auch noch zu begraben." Der Jüngere zuckte mit den Schultern. „Es fühlt sich irgendwie richtig an", murmelte er. Niemals würde Severus Snape das Gefühl der Einsamkeit vergessen, dass er als Kind gehabt hatte. Er war ein Sonderling gewesen, allein und ohne Freunde. Wie diese Muggel allein vor den Todessern gewesen waren. Er hoffte, sollte er irgendwann mal sterben, dass auch ihn jemand begraben würde. Schließlich war auch er letzten Endes nur ein Halbblut.

„Du bist manchmal wirklich seltsam", sinnierte Lucius und trat näher zu seinem Schützling, um ihm in einer unbedachten Geste über den Kopf zu streichen. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, ansonsten hätte er es wohl nicht getan. „Manchmal frage ich mich wirklich, was in die Vorgeht, mein Freund. Warum machst du dir über diese Muggel Gedanken? Komm mit mir nach Malfoy Manor und lass uns den durchaus erfolgreichen Abend bei einer Flasche guten alten Laphroaigs beenden." Er hielt dem Schwarzhaarigen seine behandschuhte Hand hin, die dieser auch ergriff und sich hochziehen ließ. Lucius lächelte. „Meine Mutter hat auch diesen vorzüglichen Butterbierkuchen vorrätig. Ich bin sicher, du kannst ihr ein paar Stücke entlocken. Sie mag dich irgendwie." Dann drehte sich der Ältere um und begann auf die Stelle zuzugehen, von der sie apparieren konnten. „Nun komm, Sev."

ooOoo

Eine halbe Stunde später kehrte der junge Todesser Severus Snape aus der Küche zurück. Lucius hatte Recht gehabt, Mrs. Malfoy war entzückt gewesen, als Severus nach dem Butterbierkuchen gefragt hatte und nun ließ er nicht nur einen Korb mit diesem Kuchen, sondern auch eine große Flasche Feuerwhisky neben sich herschweben. Er kannte den Weg zu Lucius' Räumlichkeiten fast blind und gestattete sich daher, in Gedanken abzudriften. Immer und immer wieder kehrten die Bilder zurück und er musste sich beherrschen, nicht laut los zu schreien. War das wirklich richtig was er tat? War der Dunkle Lord tatsächlich gut für ihn? Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass er Voldemort zweifelte und sich fragte, ob er damals die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, ein Todesser zu werden. Niemand hatte ihn auf das Foltern und Töten von Muggeln vorbereitet, noch nicht einmal Lucius. Aber Severus nahm es seinem Freund nicht übel, er hatte wohl Anweisung erhalten, ihn, den damals Neuen, nicht damit zu konfrontieren. So spann der Dunkle Lord sein großes, unnachgiebiges Netz um jeden Neuen – einmal in seinen Klauen konnte niemand entkommen.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, an die Tür zu Lucius' Reich zu klopfen. Er genoss das Privileg, jederzeit ein und ausgehen zu können, so wie es ihm beliebte. Er nutzte es gern und häufig. Gerade als er die Tür aufmachte, sah er, wie Lucius mit schweren Bewegungen seinen Pullover über den stählernen Bauch zog. Niemand vermutete, dass der junge Malfoyspross in seiner Freizeit bequeme Kleidung bevorzugte. Nach außen hin sah er immer wie aus dem Ei gepellt aus, doch wenn er sich privat gab, konnte Lucius sehr … entspannt sein, wie er es selbst nannte.

„Ach, Sev", lachte der Blonde schief. „Wie ich sehe konnte dir meine Mutter keinen Wunsch abschlagen." Etwas steif ging er auf einen Sessel zu und setzte sich dann, wobei er scharf die Luft einsog. Severus stellte den Korb achtlos auf einen Tisch und war mit schnellen Schritten bei seinem Freund. „Luc, was ist?", fragte er besorgt. „Nichts." Lucius hasste Schwäche und noch mehr bei sich selbst. „Hab mir wohl die Seite gestoßen … Komm, zeig mal, was meine Mutter die alles eingepackt hat." Doch der Jüngere ließ sich nicht beeindrucken. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er seinen Freund in den Sessel und schob vorsichtig seine langen, schlanken Hände unter dessen Pullover. Es dauerte nur Sekunden bis Lucius den Wollstoff aushatte und Severus eine große Verletzung in Rippenhöhe sehen konnte.

„Es ist nichts", fauchte Lucius. Immer, wenn er in einer für ihn geschwächten Position war, reagierte er mit Angst oder Aggressivität, Severus machte sich nichts daraus. Vorsichtig fuhr er mit seinen kühlen Fingern über die blasse Haut. „Ich bin kein ausgebildeter Medi-Hexer, Luc, aber Professor Bunsen hat mir gleich am Anfang meiner Ausbildung gezeigt, wie ich einfache Heiltränke herstellen kann. Lass mich dir einen geben." Er sprach sanft, fast wie zu einem kleinen Jungen.

Lucius stöhnte auf, als diese kühlen Finger wieder über die Verletzung fuhren. „Da steckt noch ein Splitter", hörte er seinen Freund sagen. „Lass ihn mich rausholen." Knapp nickte der Blonde und Sekunden später schrie er vor Schmerz auf. Severus hatte den Splitter erwischt und sofort ein Tuch auf die Wunde gelegt, um die Blutung zu stoppen. Mit der einen Hand hielt er das Tuch fest, mit der anderen griff er sich unter den Umhang und holte eine Phiole hervor. „Trink das, dann wird es dir besser gehen." Lucius sah ihm tief in die Augen und lass aufrichtige Besorgnis. Er nickte und nahm die Phiole, nur um selbige in einem Zug zu leeren.

Ihm schien, als würde er langsam das Bewusstsein verlieren. „Severus", keuchte er, „was hast du mir gegeben?" Der Dunkelhaarige lächelte. „Du wirst dich jetzt ein wenig … leichter fühlen. In ein paar Minuten ist die Wunde geschlossen und deine Schmerzen sind dann verschwunden." Ohne es mitzubekommen hatte er seine Hand noch immer auf dem flachen Bauch seines Freundes liegen. Er war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dass Tuch auf die immer weniger blutende Wunde zu pressen.

Der Verwundete bemerkte es umso intensiver. Er spürte die Erregung, die von diesen kalten Fingern ausging, und die sich Stück für Stück in ihm breit machte – besonders zwischen seinen Beinen. Erschrocken riss er die Augen auf. Das konnte nicht sein. Er war nicht schwul, das belegte die Anzahl der Hexen, die er in seinen jungen Jahren gevögelt hatte. Lucius wusste, Homosexualität wurde vom Dunklen Lord nicht geduldet. Dieser sah es als abnormal an, als ekelhaft. Frauen durften die Todesser vergewaltigen, aber einvernehmlicher Sex zwischen zwei Männern war verboten.

Als Severus sich vorbeugte, um nachzusehen, ob die Wunde sich geschlossen hatte oder nicht, schien Lucius' Atmung auszusetzen. Er roch den typischen Duft der Alraune des langjährigen Freundes und fühlte, dass er seine wachsende Leidenschaft nicht mehr lange würde zurückhalten können. Aber er versuchte es. Vor ihm kniete sein bester und einziger Freund Severus Snape! Ein Mann! Er durfte sich nicht von ihm angezogen fühlen …

Und doch tat er es. Im gleichen Moment indem Severus zu ihm aufsah, um ihm zu sagen, dass sich die Wunde vollständig geschlossen hatte, beugte sich der Blonde vor und presste seine Lippen auf die des Freundes. Der Jüngere erstarrte. Zuerst dachte er, es wäre nur ein Traum, doch in einem Traum würde sich eine andere Hand auf seinem Hals nicht so real anfühlen. Severus riss die Augen auf, doch es war ihm unmöglich, sich zu lösen. Er spürte eine kribbelnde Erregung in sich aufsteigen, die ihm zurief, er solle alles vergessen und nur den Augenblick genießen. Sein Verstand sagte ihm was völlig anderes. Severus musste sich entscheiden, und zwar schnell. Er ließ es zu.

Vollkommen überrascht, nicht auf Gegenwehr zu stoßen, zog Lucius den Jüngeren noch näher an sich, so dass dieser zwischen seinen Beinen zum knien kam. Er beugte sich weiter vor und leckte über die dünnen, pergamentartigen Lippen. Eisgrau bohrte sich in Schwarz und für einen Moment schien alles auf der Kippe zu stehen. Beide waren viel zu überrascht von der Intensität der Leidenschaft, so dass sie gar nicht daran dachten, zu flüchten. Und schließlich war der Moment vorbei. Sie hatten sich entschieden.

Lucius stand mit einem Ruck auf, wobei er seinen Freund mit sich zerrte und stolperte mit ihm zum Bett. „Sev", stöhnte er in dessen Mund und spürte, wie Snape etwas unbeholfen seine Zunge zwischen seine Lippen zwang. Sämtliche Unsicherheit fiel von Lucius ab. „Geduld, Sev", sagte er sanft spöttisch-lächelnd und rieb seine Nase an der fahlen Wange. Lucius Hände strichen über die hagere Brust und verschwanden zielsicher unter der schweren Todesserrobe. „Meinst du nicht, dass die Robe viel zu schwer ist?", schnurrte er wie ein Kater. Er dachte nicht länger nach, sondern genoss das, was war.

Auch Severus hatte seine anfängliche Scheu überwunden und wurde seinerseits ebenfalls selbstsicherer. „Es kann halt nicht jeder in einer derart legeren Kleidung herum laufen", antwortete er lax und spürte seine Nackenhaare aufsteigen, als Lucius leise lachte. „Errege ich dich?", fragte der Blonde provokant. Severus verdrehte die Augen, griff nach der Hand des Freundes und presste diese auf seine Beule in der Hose. „Meinst du, du erregst mich?", flüsterte er heiser und fuhr mit seinen Fingerspitzen über Lucius' Brust, über dessen Bauch bis hin zu dessen Hosenbund. Er nestelte an dem Knopf, der die Hose zusammenhielt, und schaffte es schließlich, diesen zu öffnen. Die Hose fiel zu Boden und überrascht zuckte der Schwarzhaarige zurück, als er sah, dass sein Freund auf Unterwäsche verzichtet hatte. Dessen Erregung sprang ihm steil entgegen.

Lucius lachte heiser auf. „Fass meinen Schwanz an, Sev", befahl er fast schon barsch und Severus folgte diesem Befehl umgehend. Er trat näher auf Lucius zu und umfasste dessen pulsierenden Schaft. Lucius stöhnte auf. Scheinbar war der Jüngere nicht nur im Umgang mit Trankzutaten talentiert. Er versank in den dunklen Augen und öffnete Severus' Robe vollkommen automatisch.

Als sich beide nackt gegenüber standen, überfiel sie plötzlich wieder eine Scheu und die Unsicherheit, vom anderen im letzten Moment zurückgestoßen zu werden. Erst als Severus fröstelte, kam in Lucius wieder Bewegung und er gab seinem Freund einen Stoß, so dass dieser auf dem Bett landete. Sofort war der Blonde über ihm und starrte fast schon gierig auf die Körpermitte seines Freundes. „Du bist geil, Sev", stellte er überflüssig fest und leckte sich leicht über die Lippen. „Ob du auch geil schmeckst?" Er hörte den Jüngeren aufstöhnen. „Gefällt es dir, wenn ich so rede?" – „Verfluchter Hippogreif, tu endlich was, Mann." Lucius lachte und beugte sich herab. „Mal gucken, ob es dir gefällt, wenn ich deinen Schwanz verwöhne." Wieder stöhne Severus auf, diesmal vor Erregung.

Der blonde Adonis nahm sich Zeit, um seinen Liebhaber kennenzulernen. Er ging sanft mit ihm um, war Severus der einzige Mensch, der ihm wirklich etwas bedeutete. Er wollte ihn nicht verletzen. Doch auch schließlich konnte und wollte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten. Er blickte auf. „Ich werde dich ficken, Sev", kündigte er rau an und merkte, dass sich der Jüngere versteifte. „Ich werde vorsichtig mit dir sein, so, wie du mit mir." Lange sahen sie sich an, dann nickte Severus und drehte sich um. Er fühlte sich schutzlos, Lucius ausgeliefert, aber er vertraute ihm.

Lucius positionierte seinen Schwanz zwischen Severus Pobacken. „Kaum zu glauben, dass du unter deinen weiten Roben einen so schönen Arsch versteckst, mein Freund." Seine Stimme glich einem Krächzen, aber er achtete nicht darauf, sondern schob seine Eichel an den verlockenden Hintereingang. Als er eindrang, hörte er, wie Severus wimmerte und zog sich sofort zurück. Er angelte nach seinem Zauberstab und ließ eine Tube Gel erscheinen. Großzügig schmierte er den Hintergang seines Freundes ein und hielt schließlich inne. „Bist du bereit?" Severus nickte. Er war kein Mauerblümchen und wusste, dass Frauen beim ersten Sex auf diese Art und Weise trotz großer Vorbereitungen meist Schmerzen hatte. „Entspann dich mein Freund …"

Schweißnass lagen die beiden Männer nebeneinander. Severus zuckte zusammen, als er Lucius Hand an seiner Wange spürte. „Beim nächsten Mal wird's besser, das verspreche ich dir", hörte er seinen Freund sagen und nickte. „Ich weiß … Aber vorher bist du dran." Lucius' raues Lachen bescherte ihm eine Gänsehaut. Er wusste, dies war nicht das letzte Mal …


End file.
